Second Glance
by Tsuyo Puyo
Summary: As the new Etoiles begin their training, Nagisa feels as if shes the only one with so much spare time. She and Chikaru start becoming better friends, which leads Nagisa closer and closer to learning some shocking things about Lulim's "queen".
1. Request from a Friend

**Important Notes: **Hitomi Tougi, Mizuho Kanou, Minase Sakiko, and Takatsuji Misa are in fact all actual characters from the anime series, though each of them had like a total of like 3 lines lol. I had to do a little research to retrieve some of the names. Hitomi Tougi and Mizuho Kanou are the student council girls that follow Shizuma around in one episode, you see them helping out with her garden work. Tougi is the dark blue haired girl that Nagisa mistakes for the Etoile in the first episode, and Kanou is the girl with the short maroon hair and mole. Minase Sakiko and Takatsuji Misa are the girls that follow Rokujou Mikyuki around, one of them has green wavy hair, the other has this brown twin braided hairstyle, I'm not sure who's who because I'm just relying on some information I found on the web lol . I've already started chapter 2 of this, and I will also be releasing chapter 2 of my other story, "The Contempt of Healing" in the near future. You'll probably see more of this one though since it's a lot easier for me to write.

It's been two weeks since the Etoile selection and the date for graduation drew nearer. There were a lot of troubled students distressed that their onee-sama's were leaving them. Perhaps the most troubled of them was a girl named Aoi Nagisa. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, neglecting the textbooks which were wide open on her desk.

Despite their "happy ending" not long ago, Shizuma had not been able to spend much time with Nagisa. During much of last week, Shizuma trained the newly welcomed Etoile pair, and on many occasions, the Spica student council and Rokujou Miyuki were also present to lend a hand. Though Amane was overwhelmed with the amount of work, she hadn't once felt the need to complain now that Hikari was by her side. Hikari had felt the same way and took the instructions taught from her mentor student figures quite seriously. Even Tamao was quite preoccupied with some training herself.

Tamao had been feeling down after the Etoile selection, though she managed to put up her usual friendly front whenever Nagisa was present. One day, Rokujou Miyuki came to their room and requested that Tamao enter as a candidate to become the next student president of Miator.

When a student president is elected, an election is held annually, unlike the Etoile election, which automatically entitles the position to the current Etoiles until they graduate. However in most cases, when the student body president is acknowledged for doing their job well, new candidates never come to challenge them for their position. So usually the person remains as the student body president until she graduates, or decides to leave the position in a following year. This year Miyuki would be graduating, but since it was apparent that she highly regarded Suzumi Tamao, there were no other girls that wanted to try running for the position. Tamao had accepted Miyuki's proposal to enter as a candidate, and was also invited to attend student council meetings. She was also well-known for being refined, smart, and friendly. Not to mention her candidacy during the Etoile selection greatly boosted her popularity even more, overall she was fervently accepted by her fellow peers in Miator. Since the elections for student council positions were a couple weeks away, the early training that Tamao was currently receiving from Miyuki, is considered unofficial.

The happenings taking place also stirred up some rumors. The hottest of the gossip, was that a romantic relationship between Rokujou Miyuki and Suzumi Tamao was starting to take shape. This also sparked wishful thinking within the younger students of Miator, as they greatly looked up to the two girls. In the end, these were just rumors and no one can undoubtedly say that it was true. But what was for sure was that the two were definitely spending a great deal of time together, and that they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Toumori Shion, the student council president of Spica Girl's academy, happened to be in the same year as Shizuma and Miyuki, so naturally she would be graduating as well. It was undecided of who would be the next president of Spica, but many assumed that Kenjou Kaname of the Spica's student council would take over. Another girl from Spica would fill in Kaname's position, and would then be also working closely together with Kiyashiki Momomi. Lilim Girl's Academy was currently relieved of such matters, since none of their council members were currently in the 6th year.

"Geeez, I wish Shizuma wasn't so busy! She's graduating this year and we haven't spent nearly as much time as I would've liked to since we became a couple. Ever since she's been training Amane and Hikari, she's only spared about an hour of her daily time with me after supper …"

Nagisa blushed as recalled the events during that "hour" after supper.

"She's so…forceful."

Nagisa grabbed her pillow as she rolled over on her bed. She closed her eyes and buried her head into the softness of its stuffing. Her pillow was now grasped tightly within her arms as she curled her body up. She blew her warm breath into the pillow and spoke faintly.

"I want to see her right now…"

She slowly moved her hand towards her thighs, and rubbed her legs together slightly. Scrunching her eyes even more, her face began to redden.

"Shizuma…"

Knock Knock

_The door! Ahh what was I doing?! Anyways I better go and see who it is._

"Who is it?" Nagisa opened the door only to lay eyes on Chikaru's smiling face.

"Hi Nagisa-chan!" greeted Chikaru in a bright manner.

"Ahh Chikaru-san, what brings you here?"

Chikaru noticed Nagisa's cheeks.

"Is something wrong, you looked flushed?"

Nagisa flailed her hands around, surprising Chikaru at the same time.

"I do?! Oh its nothing!"

Chikaru enjoyed Nagisa's frantic expression, tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"Nagisa-chan is so cute!"

"No that's not true, aha…" Nagisa replied as she put her hand behind her head.

"Which is exactly the reason why I came over here!" Chikaru merrily replied.

"Yes?" Nagisa was puzzled.

"The transformation club is really busy right now since we're planning to put on an event to increase members. Soooo I happen to be in search of pretty girls to model for me!"

Nagisa grinned, "Tamao-chan isn't here right now."

Chikaru couldn't help but laugh when she sensed that Nagisa was completely serious.

"No need to be humble, you're the first girl I thought of!"

Nagisa returned Chikaru's compliment with a blush.

Chikaru continued, "I'd definitely drag Tamao-chan along also, but right now she's in love-love mode with Rokujou-sama."

"Oh I see….WHAT?!" Nagisa burst out, which once again startled Chikaru. Nagisa noticed Chikaru jumped back a bit and twiddled her fingers.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine," Chikaru chuckled.

Nagisa steadily kept her eyes on her, hinting for an explanation.

"I'm just kidding Nagisa, but there are some rumors floating around that Tamao-chan and Rokujou-sama were really getting along with each other, and that there may be more than a 'just friends' relationship developing, hehe."

"I had no idea…"

Nagisa started spacing out, trying to remember the times Tamao and Miyuki interacted together. Chikaru was left to look at a pondering Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan? " Chikaru said, in an attempt to bring Nagisa back to the conversation.

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's OK! But are you busy though?" Chikaru looked over towards Nagisa's desk, with her homework scattered about. Nagisa noticed and quickly replied.

"I got some of it done, and I'm done studying for now. I'd love to help you out, but the Transformation Club…I'd have to dress up and stuff right…? What's the event going to be?"

"THE TRANSFORMATION CLUB PRESENTS, THE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS OF ASTREA HILL SEXY TIME EXPLOSION FASHION SHOW! "Chikaru loudly announced.

Chikaru tapped her head, "The name needs a little work though…Hmm, how about…"

The door began to close as Nagisa tried to leave her final words "Sorry, I guess really should be doing my homew…"

"Hey!" Chikaru exclaimed. She grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled her out the door.

"No I don't wanna! That sounds way too embarrassing!"

"What's to be embarrassed about!? You were perfect in the 'Carmen' play we put on!"

"But even during then I was so nervous. Plus, YOU were the one that was 'perfect', I was just filling in because…"

Chikaru put placed her index finger on Nagisa's lips, hushing her for the moment. She looked intently into Nagisa's eyes with a fascinated expression. Nagisa became silent.

"You were so stunning back then, I merely want to rekindle you're beauty for everyone to once again lay their eyes upon."

Chikaru smiled at her in a charming manner, causing Nagisa to turn red. The two were fixated on each other.

_What's Chikaru-san doing? When she staresat me like this with her pretty face, I don't know how to react…_

"Just now, did I seem like Shizuma?"

Nagisa turned her head to the side, realizing that her face was warm.

"Ehh?" Nagisa's face looked blank.

"I've always wanted to pull a 'Shizuma' on someone, though the effect probably isn't even half as seductive when Shizuma-sama does it…"

_Oh so that was it…_

"No way! You can melt any girl's heart if you wanted too!" Nagisa quickly replied.

Chikaru laughed, "Is that so? That's a funny way to put it."

Nagisa joined in, and the two of them continued to giggle together.

_Of course Chikaru-san was just kidding, why do I keep getting serious about these kinds of things._

"So will you help me?" Chikaru said lightheartedly.

"Err um sure, if you want me to... I'm not really sure how the school festival works out, being a transfer student and all."

Chikaru's face lit up and she clapped her hands.

"That's great to hear! And don't worry, I'll fill you in on everything on the way back to the club!"

"Um, I'm just going to tidy the room up a bit," said Nagisa.

"All right then, I'll wait for you on in the hall."

Nagisa hovered over her bed smiling, and thought to herself as she began to fix her blanket.

_This should keep me busy for awhile until Shizuma finishes instructing Amane-sama and Hikari-chan_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Nagisa ran to Chikaru, and the two of them headed over to St. Lilim Girl's Academy.

The entire Miator student council, all the members of the Spica student council, and the Etoiles were all gathered in Spica's student council room. Those that were attending from Miator were, Hanazono Shizuma, Rokujou Miyuki, Hitomi Tougi, Mizuho Kanou, Minase Sakiko, and Takatsuji Misa. Those that were present from Spica were Toumari Shion, Otori Amane, Konohana Hikari, Kenjou Kaname, and Kiyashiki Momomi. This was a big meeting which was more comprehensive than usual, and it was taking place to discuss student council candidates, and to further educate Amane and Hikari on the Etoile duties.

Miyuki glanced at the clock as she concluded her sentence.

"How about we all take a lunch break right now? We can continue this an hour from now," Miyuki stated.

"Shall we all have lunch together in the Spica cafeteria?"

Shion replied, "That sounds good."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and were all dismissed by Shion. Amane and Hikari approached Shizuma, and the three walked closely together. As the group entered the cafeteria halls, the whispers of the giddy girls could be heard throughout the room. People were excited to see the new Etoiles make their appearance, surrounded by many popular student figures and the former Etoile herself.

"They're all so beautiful!"

"I'm so jealous of Hikari-sama!"

"Wow, so many students from Miator, including Shizuma-sama!"

"Hey, Suzumi-san and Rokujou-sama are together again!"

Miyuki said to Tamao, "things sure got loud in here…" Tamao only replied with a smile.

Amane, Hikari, and Shizuma were the first to sit down, since they decided to have sandwiches that day, and the line happened to be much shorter than the other lines.

Amane continued with another question, "So Shizuma-sama, the school which has the Etoiles, also gets a bigger student council? I noticed awhile ago that Miator had a couple more members than ours and Lilim's. I never asked anyone about it till now."

Shizuma replied, "The two additional members, can be thought of as the Etoiles' personal assistants. They're basically there to make life easier for the Etoile. But they're definitely part of the student council. Then, you already know that the student council president herself has two assistants."

Amane thought to herself.

_In our case, we have two_ _conspiring members, and one hysterical president… I wonder what sort of additions will be getting to our student council._

"So Takatsuji-sama and Minase-sama assisted Rokujou-sama, while Tougi-sama and Kanou-sama usually assisted you?" Hikari asked.

Shizuma nonchalantly replied, "That's correct."

"What did those help you out with besides student council work? You said 'personal assistants', they did things like retrieving stuff for you, or serving you tea?" Amane asked.

"Yeah they did things like that, plus help me take care of the flowers in the greenhouse, and also…"

Shizuma giggled to herself, which puzzled Amane and Hikari.

Shizuma continued, "And in MY case, I also made them provide me forms of 'entertainment' while Miyuki wasn't present."

Shizuma sat there and started to doze off as she recalled some certain events. Amane and Hikari still had puzzled faces, and they looked at each other.

"What kind of entertainment?..." Hikari asked, in hopes of fulfilling her now strong curiosity. Amane was also eager to hear Shizuma's reply. Shizuma didn't look the least bit embarrassed, but she pressed on with what she had to say after she put on an enticing expression.

"Every now and then, since they were already lovers, I'd make them do things like kiss each other. Or I would have them caress each other, while I sat back and enjoyed the show."

Both Amane and Hikari turned bright red and they glanced over at the lunch line where Mizuho and Hitomi were standing.

Amane leaned in towards Shizuma and harshly whispered, "You made them do that?! Furthermore, they actually listened to you?"

Shizuma leaned back on her chair and folded her arms, "Yeah there was even this one time…"

Hitomi set the paperwork in front of Shizuma. Shizuma looked at it sitting on her desk, and she instantly put on an annoyed look as always. Mizuho walked in the room carrying a tray with three glasses of iced lemonade.

"Shizuma, Miyuki-sama told me that it has to be done today, and asked me not to leave you alone until you finish it. It's really urgent stuff," Hitomi said.

Shizuma sighed, "I could be out in the library with some cute girls right now. Hey I know. Miyuki isn't around right now, let's have a little fun."

Hitomi and Mizuho both became flushed.

"No, not this time Shizuma… We really shouldn't be doing these sorts of things," Mizuho stated quietly.

Shizuma stood up, "I'm out of he…"

Shizuma was interrupted by Hitomi, who put her hand on her shoulder so she would stay seated.

"You. You're going to try and stop me huh?"

"But I told Miyuki-sama I would make sure you got it done," Hitomi said nervously.

Mizuho watched them, and her expression became pessimistic.

"Fine, I'll do the work, if you two do something for me also."

Mizuho quickly protested, "But we also have to do some paper work also! We're on a tight schedule…"

Shizuma smirked, "that's fine, you'll still be able to get your work done."

Hitomi replied, "…what do you want us to do?"

Shizuma looked over to Mizuho who was across the table, "Mizuho lock the door."

Mizuho followed her orders, but knew full-well that this wasn't going to end in her favor.

"I want the both of you to strip."

The two of them were startled as Shizuma's words.

Hitomi spoke up, "What do you me…"

"You two can do the paper work, I just want to see you work without your clothes."

"You're terrible…"

"She's right Shizuma, that's too much…"

"Fine! All right, just your undergarments then, geez."

"Still, Shizuma we can't…"

Shizuma put on a stern face, and the two realized that she was completely serious with her proposition. The two did as they were told, both feeling quite mortified. Shizuma sat back and grinned as her eyes were fixated on the two girls.

"This is marvelous, I've never seen the both of you in this state. The two of you have very nice proportions. Sexier lingerie would've made me happier though."

Mizuho gave a furious glare at a laughing Shizuma, but then continued to go through her papers. Shizuma started to skim through her own work. Every now and then, she glanced over at Mizuho and Hitomi for an indulging view.

"You two are both working so fast."

Hitomi replied angrily, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can end this ridiculous mess you've gotten us into."

"Ah, I don't think you're in any position to be talking to me like that."

Shizuma was considered a genius at Miator, and was able to get things done quickly and efficiently. She wrapped up the last of her paper work, stood up and stretched. She walked around the room hovering over Hitomi and Mizuho. She was now standing over Hitomi, who tried to cover herself up.

"You're enjoying yourself a little too much…" Hitomi said, as she became flushed again.

Shizuma blew into Hitomi ear.

"Ahh…" Hitomi instinctively let out.

Mizuho stood up, "Shizuma! You promised that you wouldn't do such things!"

"Relax, I didn't even touch her."

Mizuho sat back in her chair, and started working at an even faster pace. Shizuma remained by Imari's side and brought her head down, looking over Hitomi's shoulder.

"Stop…" Hitomi said, still filling out papers.

Mizuho glanced over at the two of them.

"I'm just looking at what you're writing." Shizuma remained in that position and her presence became too distracting for Hitomi. She was on the side of Hitomi's view so Hitomi tried to turn her head around, in an attempt to ignore her. Mizuho kept glancing over, and was still fully aware of the situation.

Shizuma continued to tease her, and Hitomi started to feel herself getting hotter. Mizuho noticed that Hitomi was falling into Shizuma's trap and she became very impatient.

She walked over towards them and called her lover's name, "Hitomi."

Hitomi looked up at Mizuho, "What?..."

"I can't take it anymore," Mizuho replied.

Shizuma sensed where this was going and put on a foxy grin.

"Hey, stand up…"

Hitomi listened to her lover's words and stood up, spacing her chair far away. Mizuho pressed her lips against Hitomi's and positioned her so that her back was against the side of the table. She laid her down on the table, and moved the paper work aside. Shizuma moved herself in excitement, and tried to get the most ideal view possible for the situation taking place. Mizuho picked up Hitomi's lemonade, and took a drink of it, keeping the liquid in her mouth and kissed Hitomi.

Shizuma stared intently, "Oh?..."

Hitomi smiled at Mizuho, "It's sweet…"

Mizuho picked up the glass of lemonade again, and poured a bit over Hitomi's chest.

"Ahh…Mmm"

She ran her tongue over Hitomi's body, receiving alluring responses. Shizuma's eyes became wide, and she became flushed herself, but continued to treat herself to the show she had set up. As Mizuho continued to lick the lemonade off her lover's body, she began to caress her thighs. Hitomi let out a louder moan and Mizuho silenced her with another kiss.

Hikari was struggling as Amane covered Hikari's ears, and tried to listen intently as Shizuma told the details of her story.

"Amane stop!"

"No Hikari, this isn't something you should be hearing."

Hikari managed to get Amane's hands off her ears.

"Then why are you listening?!"

Amane tried to move her eyes away at Hikari who was glaring at her.

Amane replied silently, "I was just curious to know what sorts of things other couples did…"

"So do I!" Hikari exclaimed as she stood up.

She then realized that the majority of the cafeteria had their eyes fixed on the three of them. Shizuma put her palm on her forehead and shook her head. Amane and Hikari turned red, and Amane apologized to the students sitting nearby for the commotion they caused. The students laughed it off, including the three sitting at the table.

"Ahh, I forgot to get some extra napkins," Shizuma remarked.

She got out of her seat and headed over to where the napkins were located.

"Hey Hikari…" Amane said as she watched Shizuma walk through the cafeteria.

"Yes?"

"I don't believe that Shizuma would ever try to do anything funny, but I'd like it if you didn't hang around her by yourself too much…"

"I understand." Hikari replied, with a mordant expression on her face.

Amane put on a dull expression herself, "After all, the former Etoile…"

"Is really…" Hikari added.

"Perverted," the two said in unison.

A couple minutes later, everyone was now seated, and Amane and Hikari would blush every time they met eyes with either Hitomi Tougi, or Mizuho Kanou. Shizuma chuckled at the two, and the whole group enjoyed a delicious lunch together.


	2. Walking the Path to Lilim

**Notes: **Wow, I'm actually surprised at myself, the 2nd chapter on the second day, though I do have some homework piling up -- ... Hmm if you haven't noticed by now, the horizontal lines indicate a flash back, or changes to a different place with other characters. The 2nd chapter of my other story will probably be put on hold for a bit longer, I've once again come to realize how long it takes me to write. Hopefully things will start speeding up for me, and writing becomes more natural.

* * *

"So Chikaru-sama, you're not busy with student council stuff also?"

"Nope, unlike Miator and Spica, we currently don't have any positions to fill in the student council. I'm relieved since during the student council elections, meetings are regularly scheduled," Chikaru replied.

"How do the elections work?"

"I'm actually not one hundred percent sure, but I think it's based off your school resume."

"School resume?"

"Students create a current resume, sort of like a resume for a job. They list all the essentials about themselves, like their skills, experience, awards, and why they want to join the council. Then they also get an official transcript of their grades printed and submit that too, which you know proves how hard one works."

Nagisa continued to satisfy her questions, as she walked with Chikaru to the transformation club in Lilim.

"Chikaru-sama when did…"

"Stop right there Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa looked at Chikaru and wondered what was up.

"You can drop the '-sama'"

"I couldn't!"

_It just doesn't feel right. __Chikaru-sama__ leaves off an __aura that__ just feels so higher-up than me. Everything from her looks to her smarts, I feel like she's just so many levels above me. Even if she is only a few years older than me…_

"Pweaase?"

"Chikaru-san?"

"Hmmm try again."

"Chikaru-chan?"

"Better, but I still want to feel like the older SISTER," Chikaru winked at Nagisa, and it became obvious what she wanted to be called.

"Onee-sama?"

"Bingo! Well, 'Onee-chan' preferably."

"No way Chikaru-sama!" exclaimed Nagisa.

"Ahh what are you doing Nagisa-chan, you had it there! "

The two of them laughed.

"I'm sorry Nagisa, I was just teasing you again. It was rude of me to ask you that. It should just be natural, right?"

"No its fine…" Nagisa replied silently, but with a cheery expression.

Chikaru smiled at her and grabbed her from behind, halting them from reaching their destination temporarily. Chikaru now had her hands wrapped around Nagisa and moved her mouth to her ear.

Nagisa was startled but kept still, "Chikaru-sama?..." she said as she blushed.

"There's plenty of time, alright?..."

Nagisa smiled and nodded her head..

"Good!"

Chikaru let her go, and the two of them continued on.

Chikaru started up the conversation, "So you were going to ask me something Nagisa?"

"I was wondering when you became the student council president of Lilim."

"It was just last year, so I'm probably not as useful as Rokujou-sama or Shion-chan."

_She called the __Spica__ student president by her first name?_

"Do you know the Spica student president personally?"

"We're childhood friends actually. Though our relationship isn't how it used to be…"

Nagisa noticed the gloom expression on Chikaru's face, the air became quiet as Chikaru began to think to herself.

_I wonder if something happened between the two of them in the past,__ I shouldn't have brought it up._

She studied Chikaru's face for a bit._  
_

_I cant help but think this way and it isn't right for me to say this, but seeing __Chikaru's__ downcast eloquence still __makes me feel at ease…__ I wonder if there's something wrong with me, or if the sun rays are beating down on us too hard__. I wish I could console her, but I really can't find the right words to say, even after she cheered me up today and kept me from sulking in my room all day. Wait a second…did she know I was lonely and she purposely came to get me? I'm probably thinking too much. Though, she still hasn't said a word since she responded._

Nagisa tried to change the conversation.

"Chikaru-sama, can you explain the school festival to me? I'm still not sure what's going on."

"Oh that's right, I probably should have filled you in awhile ago," Chikaru said lightheartedly after coming to.

She continued, "Just like other high schools, we have an annual school festival, where fun stands are set up by various school clubs. Since our schools are grouped together in Astrea Hill, the festival lasts for three days."

"Three days?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yep that's right, each school gets their own day. For example, if it was Miator's day, the students from Lilim and Spica would be the ones to have fun and roam around the club rooms and stands set up at Miator. Now that doesn't mean that if its Miator's day, that Miator students aren't free to look around their own school. Since the festival is also a way to promote club activity, shifts are usually organized within the club, everyone really gets to enjoy the festival."

"Are outsiders allowed to come?" Nagisa asked.

"Family and friends?" Chikaru replied.

"Yeah," Nagisa replied.

"Nope, it's really a school event that puts an emphasis on socializing between the students. But about 5 years ago, thanks to the student council, certain schools are able to visit Astrea Hill during the festival."

Chikaru's eyes lit up, and Nagisa watched her closely.

"Here's the best part, the invitations are limited to only other Girl's Academies! So many beautiful maidens all gathered in one place! Last year, there was this school called Lillian Girl's Academy that came to visit. I sat down and had a chat with one of the students, and they told me about this interesting system that's become integrated within the students. It was called the Souer System, where each girl specifically established companionship with one of their kouhai to guide them along the way. I hope they come again this year, especially the Roses, I didn't have a chance to talk with them too much." Chikaru said cheerfully.

The news also excited Nagisa, as she thought of how fun it would be to chat with girls from other schools.

"That sounds so interesting, you'll have to tell me more about their school! I'm happy about the fact that its limited to other girl's schools also, since I'm not comfortable around guys. But does that mean you dislike men Chikaru-sama?"

Chikaru was surprised at her question, "Well I don't hate all of them, some of them have decent personalities, I guess… They're all mostly disgusting though, but on the other hand. Women can be beautiful, cute, and elegant! "

Nagisa chuckled and thought to herself.

_She thinks just like __Shizuma__, I'm actually surprised at her response._

Nagisa began, "I asked Shizuma the same question and she said the same…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she noticed Chikaru had more to say.

"I really can't, get enough of them." Chikaru said in a very collected manner.

Nagisa slightly tensed up..

_What's this feeling I'm sensing from __Chikaru-sama__? There's just something about that __last __statement that really bothers me…_

Chikaru turned to Nagisa, "You were saying something?"

Nagisa jumped, "I was just saying that I asked Shizuma the same question, and she basically said the same thing as you, almost word for word actually."

Chikaru chuckled, "Hmm, well I'm not really surprised, knowing Shizuma's personality."

The two arrived at the club, without catching Remon , Kizuna, or Kagome's attention. Kizuna was sitting in one of the desks, intently focused on her sketches of various clothes. Remon and Kizuna were in the corner of the room practicing poses in front of the two large mirrors set up.

"Ok here we go Kagome-chan, 1,2,3, twirl, and lovely pose number 1!"

Remon and Kizuna both spun around, and finished off by striking a pose. The pose involved having the legs straight shoulders width, saluting in a sense with one arm, and the other arm vaguely mirroring near the waist.

"That's the Sailor Moon pose!" Nagisa outburst, which startled the Kizuna and Remon. Kagome was the only one to not jump, as she moved in her slow composed manner.

The three girls turned their heads to the direction of Chikaru and Nagisa.

Remon was the first to speak, "Onee-sama! Your ba…"

In attempt to turn around and walk over to door where Chikaru and Nagisa were standing, Remon tripped and stumbled far. She eventually fell over, knocking Kizuna out of the nearby desk she was sitting in. Papers were scattered all over the place, and in the midst of it, were a tangled up Remon and Kizuna.

"Look what you did stupid!" Kizuna shouted .

"Whatever! Just get your butt off my face!" replied Remon as she tried to roll out of her position.

Kizuna started to tease her, "Why don't you give me a little service, then I'll get off."

Remon blushed, "Shut up you pervert, just get off!" and she pushed Kizuna off her.

"Oww that hurt!"

"Hey stop!"

Chikaru chuckled as Nagisa watched the hectic scene before her in awe. Kagome made her way over to Chikaru and Nagisa while Kizuna and Remon continued to quarrel on the ground. She quickly glanced at Nagisa, then at Chikaru with her usual sterile expression.

"Chikaru-oneesama, is Nagisa-oneesama the model?"

Chikaru pat her on the head, "That's right, I told you I would get some pretty ones didn't I?"

Kagome nodded as Remon and Kizuna were finally off the ground. They rushed over to where the three of them were.

"So Nagisa-oneesama, you're going to be our model?" Kizuna asked excitedly.

"If it's all right with you." Nagisa smiled.

"Of course! We've already been designing a lot of the clothes with your proportions!" Remon added, pulling out a piece of paper with a sketch of Nagisa and some numbers.

Nagisa pouted and looked at Chikaru, who was looking away and trying to not meet with her eyes.

"Chikaru-sama! You had this all planned from the start!" Nagisa leaned into Chikaru, trying to come face to face.

Chikaru put her hands up, "Uh well you see…"

"Furthermore, how'd you get my exact measurements?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Chikaru looked at her with a beaming expression, "Oh, Tamao-chan provided them for me, the other day…"

* * *

Chikaru walked through the path of the cathedral. She had her hand on her chin and was thinking out loud. 

"When I get back I'll have to continue working on that blue dress, it's pretty tight though and I'm gonna need more exact measurements. Perhaps I should start designing it for one of my future models. Should I ask Hikari-chan to wear this one?... No, I need bigger boobs for this design specifically, Yaya-chan then? I wonder what Nagisa-chan's sizes are."

"Oh I can help you with that."

Chikaru turned around only to find to find Tamao and Miyuki standing before her, each carrying a couple thin folders with documents. The three of them exchanged greetings.

Miyuki looked at Tamao, "You know Nagisa-san's sizes off the top of your head?..."

Chikaru and Miyuki both stared at stared at Tamao with amiable expressions.

"I measured her before, I'll explain later." Tamao wearily replied.

"Ahh can I get them from you Tamao-chan? It'd be a great help." Chikaru asked her.

"Hmm, usually I wouldn't reveal such haughty and secretive information about my dear Nagisa-chan," Tamao said with a reluctant face.

Tamao glanced at Miyuki and smiled, which left Miyuki looking puzzled.

"But that's only if you asked me in the past," Tamao said warmly, and once again glanced over at Miyuki.

She told Chikaru the information, then left on her way with Miyuki. Chikaru overheard their conversation as they left.

"You look a little upset," Tamao said merrily.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki replied.

"Ah, don't tell me that your jealous!"

"Don't say such dumb things!" Miyuki hastily exclaimed.

"Onee-sama is blushing, you want me to get your measurements too? I'm predicting some big numbers, especially for the chest!"

"Stop babbling!"

Tamao grabbed Miyuki's arm, and the two of them walked down the path with arms locked. Chikaru took a hold of the scene and smiled.

"I wish the best of luck to the both of you…"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Chikaru claimed. 

Nagisa once again pouted, "Geez, that Tamao-chan!"

After everyone had a good laugh, Chikaru stood up at the front of the drawing board and began to talk about her plans while Nagisa, Remon, and Kagome listened attentively.

* * *

Shizuma looked out the window as Shion continued talking about her ideas. She stared at the trees and became unaware current matters being discussed within the meeting. She thought to herself. 

_Oh __Nagisa__, what are you doing right now? Are you thinking of me at this moment? I really want to see you right now._


End file.
